Don't Let Go
by KillianJones
Summary: Frozen Swan AU. The feeling started when they first hugged. The hug was sudden and took her by surprise, and so did the overwhelming feeling of safety and love; Elsa radiated it. (Falling in love with safety, Elsa getting drunk for the first time, being friends, kisses.)


_A note to everybody who is reading this because they are subscribed to me and are expecting an update on any of my other fics; I have been struggling with a severe case of writers block. I wanted to, but I didn't even know how. Suddenly I had this urge to write, and this came up. (It was complete so why not post it.)_  
><em>I'm slowly getting over my writers block, but now I don't have the time anymore, due to uni. But I'll get there, please be patient with me.<em>

_I don't know why I wrote this, I really just shipped them as a _brotp_, but then slowly, it felt all right to write 'more than a _brotp_'. It's an AU, not rated M; just kisses. There is no Killian in this story because I ship Captain Swan so hard, I would end up writing Captain Swan instead, I guarantee it._

_EDIT: It appears people think this is a multichapter fic. It's not. Just a quick one shot. Sorry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The feeling started when they first hugged. The hug was sudden and took her by surprise, and so did the overwhelming feeling of safety and love; Elsa radiated it.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Staring into the blue eyes, her fear ebbed away. Reaching out for the hand extended to her, her fear stopped clouding her head. The lights stopped flickering and the cold that had seemed to have been following her for days now, left. The warmth started at their hands touching, slowing creeping up; unfreezing.<p>

She started smiling as the storm inside calmed down, sniffing as she breathed in relief, Elsa smiled in return, reaching out for her cheeks; wiping away the tears. Emma wondered, how a woman who possessed ice magic could have such warm, soft hands. She was so close and Emma saw the genuineness in the other blonde's eyes, the kindness that had saved her more than once now.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, Elsa's arms found their way around her neck, pulling her into a hug. How strange, that even though Emma had been distant toward everybody trying to get close to her, her entire life, that she had no problem with letting Elsa in. Perhaps it was because they shared the same troubles. Perhaps it was because Elsa had been where she was and vice versa. Or perhaps, it was because of the safety Elsa offered. Her hugs were comforting, her support was reassuring, because she felt safe.

"You didn't give up on me either," Elsa replied. There it was again; where Mary Margaret had looked at her own daughter with an accusing look on her face, Elsa had shouted she wanted to help. But really at that moment, she felt like a beaten dog. The one person who was supposed to support her no matter what, accused her, got mad for something she couldn't control. She was being let down by her parents once again. But Elsa hadn't given up on her.

Emma shivered at her thoughts, her parents loved her. Their experiences with magic so far hadn't been all that positive so far.

"Everything all right?" Elsa asked, hastily drawing back - but not letting go. "Did I -" Emma shook her head quickly and smiled. Even if Elsa had accepted her own powers, the fear of hurting others still lingered.

"Just a thought..." Emma started but stopped talking upon hearing a door open.

"Emma?!" Her mother's voice, "Emma don't do it!" Elsa's grip loosened, _don't let go_ Emma thought, but Elsa's hand slowly slipped from hers. Her presence however was still sensible and for that she was grateful. Storming through the door of the mansion came her mother, followed by her father and Henry.

"I didn't..." Emma replied, "Thanks to Elsa." She added quickly. Emma blinked, unsure why she said that. She didn't mean 'no thanks to you'. But as she took a peek at Elsa, she had a proud kind of smile on her face, a really pretty one. Emma held back a smug smile; maybe that's why she did it.

"I'm so, so glad," Mary Margaret uttered, taking hold of her daughter, making Emma forget about all the bad thoughts she had about her parents. They did love her, of course, why wouldn't they. "Just, please don't change."

"I don't want to," Emma smiled, letting go of her mother when David laid his hand on her shoulder.

"We love you no matter what," he told her. Emma nodded.

"I know." Henry stepped from behind his grandparents, walking straight into Emma's arms. "Hey kid, how are you?"

"Just glad you're okay," he replied, not hesitating to hold her. Emma closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. The love that came from her family - and newfound friend - was incredible. It heaped up in her like a firework, wanting to show itself - but in the right way this time.

"So your magic... Are you in control of it again?" Her mother asked, but she didn't sound accusing. She sounded worried, not for herself, but for Emma this time.

"Absolutely," Emma answered without hesitation, a radiant smile playing on her lips - and unlike before, the smile reached her eyes as well. She turned around, rolling up her sleeves, ready to show her just how in control she was. And the best way to show it; releasing the sparks, the happiness. Releasing the firework. She moved her hands upwards, twiddled her fingers and soon the sky lit up with the beauty of the northern lights, followed by fireworks enlightening the night sky.

Next to her, Elsa smiled proudly. The fireworks reflecting in her blue eyes and Emma couldn't help but turn her head to hide a smile. Maybe, just maybe, not all of her magic was fuelled by the love for her family. But maybe it was also fuelled by her growing affection to the pretty blonde next to her. As if sensing her thoughts, Elsa laid her hands on her arm, subtly returning back to the hug that so abruptly got interrupted.

After the fireworks, the lot of them went back to the apartment, Henry - having school the next day - was sent to bed, Mary Margaret and David - finally being able to have some peace after being certain of their daughter's safety - allowed their sleep to take the better of them and fell asleep almost immediately.

Emma came from the bathroom after having freshened up a bit, her hair in a ponytail. Elsa sat by the window, looking at the sky like she always did before falling asleep like that.

"I'm going to the sheriff's station, I still have some work left," Emma whispered, careful not to wake baby Neal - or to startle Elsa. She looked up from the window.

"Really? It's the middle of the night, you really deserved to relax a bit," Elsa offered.

Emma huffed, "Like what, a drink?" Elsa shook her head and smirked, walking toward the door.

"I was thinking more of a good night sleep, but if they consider that relaxing in this world, then okay, a drink." Emma's smile grew wider, she lifted her chin, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"I don't think you can even handle a drink," Emma teased.

"I can!" Elsa sounded offended, but she seemed prepared to prove Emma wrong.

"Do they let you drink as a queen?" Emma asked, taking her house keys from the counter, and her jacket from the hanger. Elsa shook her head.

"But I can handle it," She assured Emma. The rest of the walk towards the bar was filled with conversations over the do's and don'ts of being queen. Drinking and flirting were absolute no's, and it didn't take long for Elsa to admit she had never been intimate with anyone, or even had her first kiss. It was adorable, Emma realised, but was it really responsible to let her drink if she admitted this without a drop of booze in her body?

They walked inside the crowded bar, sitting in a separate booth. Emma ordered them two drinks, nothing too strong to start with. Like Emma expected, Elsa didn't take the alcohol all that well, and she started showing signs of intoxication after only a few sips.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked after Elsa suggested a second drink. She nodded. "Okay..." Emma answered. "Just remember, I'm the sheriff, don't make me arrest you," and without thinking she added a wink but Elsa smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Emma," Elsa promised - she did sound fine, Emma told herself as she ordered two more drinks.

Elsa spoke of her sister, the love she had for her sister was amazing - she hoped she and her baby brother would have a somewhat same relationship. Upon finishing her second drink, Elsa suggested - rather drunkenly - to have another but Emma declined and asked for the check. Emma had warned her about stepping outside in the cold without any protection and offered her scarf, but Elsa laughed and reminded Emma that her dress was literally made of ice: she could handle it.

She couldn't.

If it weren't for Emma, she would have fallen to the ground. It was all sort of funny to Emma, seeing this woman having her first experience with alcohol, knowing that's she's wrong when she says she can handle it.

"I am practically made of ice, Emma, I'm not cold," Elsa muttered drunkenly and to prove it she let it snow.

"Okay fine, I believe you," (she didn't) "Now stop making it snow, because there are people who are not made of ice." Elsa started laughing, shaking her hands. "What?"

"I'm not in control," Elsa laughed, her laugh meaning something along the lines of 'yep, we're all screwed now'. Emma nodded, trying to be serious about it, but even the thought of getting snowed in a second time didn't scare her enough in this state, and she too started laughing. Elsa hiccupped, and paused to look at her friend, "where are you going?"

"I'm not..." Emma started, but noticed she was indeed moving. The ground under her feet had received a small layer of Elsa's ice, she slowly slipped over the uneven street. "Oh, it's like ice skating..." Emma said.

"Anna and I used to do that!" Elsa said and took hold of Emma's arms in excitement. "We should do it now!" Without awaiting Emma's response, Elsa covered the streets in more ice. Emma shrugged and started sliding over the ice. Together with Elsa, holding hands, they slid through the entire main street. Emma laughed, sliding on the ice. She remembered doing this as a kid, she remembered loving ice skating. For a moment, she felt like a kid again, laughing and freezing in the snow.  
>Elsa hiccupped again, just a split second, but enough for her magic to stop flowing. Emma reached the end of the ice path but was unable to stop and tripped. She closed her eyes, readying herself for a painful meet up with the asphalt. But it never hurt, instead she fell on a soft pillow of snow.<p>

"Sorry," Elsa muttered, running towards her, "Are you all right?" Emma opened her eyes and laughed upon seeing the worry on Elsa's face.

"I'm fine, you saved me before the fall," Emma answered, accepting Elsa's hand as she pulled her to her feet, the space between their bodies was minimal, it was lovely. "Seems like you do that a lot," Emma didn't know why her voice sounded so husky. She hadn't had that much to drink.

"Maybe, but I also put you do danger a lot," Elsa muttered, allowing the ice and snow to melt behind them. Unsteadily, Elsa readied herself to keep walking.

"I don't care about that part," Emma took her arm, pulling Elsa back to face her. The split second it took Emma to pull her close, Elsa looked puzzled, but the moment their lips met she relaxed. Elsa did have some inexperience, but she gladly let Emma lead her in the kiss. Kissing a woman was a strange, but pleasant sensation; it was soft, gentle, and caring.

Slowly but surely Elsa got the hang of it and some Queenly dominance coloured her kiss. By the end of the kiss, it wasn't Emma who led it anymore. Pulling back - in need of air - the two of them stared at each other. Sudden realisation woke them up, draining the alcohol from their intoxicated mind. Emma bit her lip, realising that this wasn't supposed to happen. They were just going for a drink. Maybe, they shouldn't go home together.

"I eh..." Emma started, taking a deep breath, "I still have the key for my room, at Granny's. Perhaps you want a real bed for once?" Elsa gave a hesitating nod as Emma started guiding her toward Granny's. "Neal will be up early," Emma continued to explain, "it will be crowded tomorrow morning, and you are likely to wake up with a headache." Another nod, more convincing this time.

The rest of the walk was in silence, sometimes they touched, both would blame lingering alcohol - but they knew it wasn't. With shaking hands Emma unlocked the door to her previous room. She didn't know why she kept the room, nor the key, or why Granny never asked the key back. But now she was grateful for it.

"It's not a castle, I know," Emma muttered as she took the key off her keychain and handed it to the other woman.

"It's lovely," Elsa whispered, reaching for her head. "I'm a bit dizzy, is that an after effect?"

"Of the kiss?" Emma blurted out before realising Elsa really meant the alcohol. "Eh, yes. Having a couple of drinks does that to you." Emma smiled awkwardly and shook her head, there weren't many times where Emma was left without words, but this was one of them. She cleared her throat, trying to block out the alcohol, give me my head back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Just lock the door behind you." Would it be fair to kiss her goodbye? Maybe she should stay, because she too would wake up with a headache. Elsa sank onto the bed, taking her shoes off hazily. "Are you all right?" Emma asked, stepping closer.

"Yes," Elsa answered, looking up at her. "I am merely confused." Emma gave her a small smile and sat down next to her.

"Me too," Emma whispered, leaning her head on her hands. Behind her, Elsa laid her head onto Emma's shoulder.

"I just wanted to find my sister and get back to Arendelle. I never intended for any of this to happen."

"Do you think I did?" Emma scoffed, it was more of a rhetorical question, but Elsa did have a reply ready.

"It sure felt like it," a small smile played on her lips. Emma looked up and smiled in return, she was adorable, how could she not smile back? Again their lips met - Elsa initiated it this time; good, Emma thought, now we're even. It was a calm kiss this time, but far more steady, both ready for it, both knowing what to expect. Another quick, stolen kiss followed shortly after. And then two more. It was Emma who decided to get up and offer to leave, but Elsa was the one who offered to stay.

She texted her parents that she was in her room at Granny's after having just one drink too much, assured them not to worry.

And she wouldn't either. She didn't want to. This felt good, she would worry about the after effects tomorrow.

They kissed maybe once or twice more and fell asleep, right there beside each other.


End file.
